<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>It's Christmas for Kurt by iPlaySports</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27958601">It's Christmas for Kurt</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/iPlaySports/pseuds/iPlaySports'>iPlaySports</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Glee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Christmas, Fluff, Kurt - Freeform, Kurt deserves all the guys, M/M, Romance, but klaine is easy to write, but more importantly KURT, ew blaine, not blaine tho, so they are here too, yeah thats a tag</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:54:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,463</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27958601</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/iPlaySports/pseuds/iPlaySports</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>MultiShip Prompt Fill but they are all Kurt ships so... Merry Christmas</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adam Crawford/Kurt Hummel, Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel, Elliott "Starchild" Gilbert/Kurt Hummel, Kurt Hummel/Noah Puckerman, Kurt Hummel/Sebastian Smythe, Sam Evans/Kurt Hummel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prompt 1: First Christmas Together (Kadam)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I meant to start posting like ya know Dec 1st but time got away from me. So I'll be posting like 5 today I think? And then 3 every day after that. Well, that's the plan we will see how that goes.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“This is insane. Why am I so nervous?” Kurt asks no one in particular, and not for the first time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Beats me,” Santana rolls her bags out other partition in the loft, “It’s just like your normal hangouts with your boytoy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Boy</span>
  <em>
    <span>friend, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Santana. And it’s very different,” Kurt pauses for a moment, adjusting yet another ornament, “It’s Christmas.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, however it goes, I hope you have fun,” Santana pulls the worried boy in for a brief hug. “But not too much fun, tinsel isn’t strong enough for BDSM, last I checked.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You </span>
  <em>
    <span>checked?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Nevermind. Don’t answer that. I don't need to know,” Kurt ushers her toward the door. “Goodbye, Santana and Merry Christmas, in case I can’t call you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well I hope you don’t call me. I hope you are too busy having a holly, jolly, good-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kurt shuts the door. Leaning his forehead against the cool metal, he takes a deep breath and goes to get ready for his boyfriend’s arrival.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>--</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A few hours later, Kurt welcomes Adam into the loft. Offering a soft kiss and a murmured ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>Merry Christmas’, </span>
  </em>
  <span>all nerves are forgotten, before he takes his coat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A few glasses of wine,  a hearty meal, and a plate of Adam’s famous snickerdoodles later, the boys are curled up on the couch together. Although there is a movie playing in the background, neither man seems to care, both too involved in each other to keep track of anything else.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was really nervous this morning,” Kurt confesses, looking down at their twined hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why’s that, love?” Adam asks, sounding concerned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s just-” Kurt tries to gather his thoughts, “it’s been a long time since I’ve felt this truly happy with someone and I feel like with a time as special as Christmas, there’s a certain weight to it. Like if I didn’t measure up, I would ruin Christmas and what we have in one day.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You could never. You are single-handedly one of the most amazing people to be in my life. I’m sure anyone else that knows you would agree.” Adam pauses. “And you could never ruin Christmas. You made this Christmas even better just by being here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Inexplicably, Kurt starts laughing. “I’m sorry. It’s so </span>
  <em>
    <span>me </span>
  </em>
  <span>to spend Christmas being a worrywart.” Adam and Kurt share a small smile. “But, everything is fine now because you are here and I love you and nothing can go wrong.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And I hope to be for many more.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Merry Christmas, Adam.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Merry Christmas, Kurt.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Prompt 2: “You spent how much on decorations?!” (Klaine)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>KLAINE @ Christmas</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“B, I’m… home?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey,” Blaine stands up from behind the couch and picks his way around the dozens of bags containing god-knows-what to greet his husband.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kurt absent-mindedly accepts the greeting kiss moving to look in the first bag. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Which is filled with ornaments.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then, he moves to the next one. Filled with multicolored lights.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh, no.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Kurt turns around to face his now sheepish husband who is trying so hard not to look guilty and failing. “Blaine, sweetheart, please tell me all of these bags aren’t filled with Christmas decorations.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“All of these bags aren’t filled with decorations?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kurt can feel the headache building behind his eyes. “How did you even get all of this? I gave you $50.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blaine’s eyes go comically large. “Oh… was that all I was supposed to use? I thought that was just your donation.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Donation? I- No. How much did </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> donate, B?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um… 300% of your contribution.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You spent </span>
  <em>
    <span>how much </span>
  </em>
  <span>on Christmas decorations? Blaine, that’s $200 dollars. We just got steady jobs </span>
  <em>
    <span>this year. </span>
  </em>
  <span>What made you think we could spend that much on seasonal decor? I just,” Kurt scrubs a hand over his face, “I’m gonna go over to Elliot’s for a few hours. There better be at least a hundred dollars in cash on the table when I get home and 50% less bags of… everything.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“On it.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Prompt 3: “It’s just what I wanted, thank you.” (Puckurt)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Puckurt :)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Kurt fiddles nervously with the handle of the case in his hand. He had purposely waited for the last moment to come and give his boyfriend his present. It had been the cause of many arguments. One of them not even a week before today. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>--</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I don’t understand. Why can’t I just do something nice for my boyfriend?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Because it would be too much! And I could never pay you back.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You don’t have to. That’s the point of being nice.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I don’t need you to do that for me.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“But I want to.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Why? No one else does.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Noah…”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I have to go.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Noah, please.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I’ll see you later, Kurt.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>--</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>So, yeah. Kurt is a little nervous. He basically ignored everything his boyfriend has been telling him for the past week. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But, Kurt remembers how devastated Noah was after he got into that... fight with his mother, leading to the demise of his guitar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kurt doesn’t have anymore time to reflect on it because the door opens revealing a girl of 9 years old. “Hey, Sarah.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kurtie!” The small girl runs to give Kurt a hug, making Kurt have to shift the guitar so as to not hit her and return the hug with one arm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Without even stepping back out of the hug, Sarah yells to her brother, “NOAH! YOUR BOYFRIEND IS HERE!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kurt winces at the volume, but it immediately turns into a shy smile when Noah peeks around the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi,” Kurt breathes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey,” Noah responds just as softly. “Wanna come in?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>--</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After Noah takes Sarah to bed, his eyes immediately are drawn to the back case settled between Kurt’s legs. Kurt stands and takes a shaky breath, moving the case aside.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know you told me not to, but I couldn’t just not do anything. Noah, it broke my heart to see you so upset after it happened. I wanted to do something to make it better. Now, I know it’s not the same but- mmph.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kurt is cut off by a searing kiss. He doesn’t even know when Noah moved toward him, but he accepts it either way. Kissing back just as passionately, even chasing a little when Noah pulls back to speak.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It's just what I wanted, thank you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kurt laughs a little at that, “You haven’t even seen it. It’s nice, a Yamaha F335 Acoustic, if I remember correctly.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That just earns him another kiss and hands on his thighs, prompting him to wrap his legs around Noah’s waist.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Merry fucking Christmas.</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Prompt 4: Decorating the tree together. (Klaine)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Klaine// Conversation Fic</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="docs-ui-unprintable">
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p></p>
    <div class="kix-page kix-page-header-clip-enabled docs-page docs-page-portrait kix-page-paginated">
      <p></p>
      <div class="kix-page-content-wrapper">
        <p></p>
        <div class="kix-page-column">
          <p></p>
          <div class="kix-paragraphrenderer">
            <p></p>
            <div class="kix-lineview kix-lineview-z-index">
              <p></p>
              <div class="kix-lineview-content">
                <p>“This‌ ‌is‌ ‌nice.”‌‌</p>
              </div>
            </div>
          </div>
          <div class="kix-paragraphrenderer">
            <p></p>
            <div class="kix-lineview kix-lineview-z-index">
              <p></p>
              <div class="kix-lineview-background">
                <p></p>
                <div>
                  <p>“This‌ ‌is‌ ‌pathetic.”‌‌</p>
                </div>
              </div>
            </div>
          </div>
          <div class="kix-paragraphrenderer">
            <p></p>
            <div class="kix-lineview kix-lineview-z-index">
              <p></p>
              <div class="kix-lineview-background">
                <p></p>
                <div>
                  <p>“No,‌ ‌it’s‌ ‌not.”‌‌</p>
                </div>
              </div>
            </div>
          </div>
          <div class="kix-paragraphrenderer">
            <p></p>
            <div class="kix-lineview kix-lineview-z-index">
              <p></p>
              <div class="kix-lineview-background">
                <p></p>
                <div>
                  <p><span class="kix-wordhtmlgenerator-word-node">“Blaine,‌ ‌we‌ ‌are‌ ‌decorating‌ ‌‌</span><span class="kix-wordhtmlgenerator-word-node">mall‌‌</span><span class="kix-wordhtmlgenerator-word-node"> ‌trees.‌ ‌What‌ ‌part‌ ‌of‌ ‌this‌ ‌isn’t‌ ‌pathetic?‌ ‌Hell,‌ ‌we‌ ‌haven’t‌‌</span>even‌ ‌put‌ ‌up‌ ‌our‌ ‌own‌ ‌tree.”‌‌</p>
                </div>
              </div>
            </div>
          </div>
          <div class="kix-paragraphrenderer">
            <p></p>
            <div class="kix-lineview kix-lineview-z-index">
              <p></p>
              <div class="kix-lineview-background">
                <p></p>
                <div>
                  <p>“Okay,‌ ‌it’s‌ ‌a‌ ‌little‌ ‌sad,‌ ‌but‌ ‌not‌ ‌pathetic.‌ ‌Think‌ ‌of‌ ‌it‌ ‌as‌ ‌practice,‌ ‌plus‌ ‌anything‌ ‌with‌ ‌you‌ ‌is‌‌worth‌ ‌everything.‌‌</p>
                </div>
              </div>
            </div>
          </div>
          <div class="kix-paragraphrenderer">
            <p></p>
            <div class="kix-lineview kix-lineview-z-index">
              <p></p>
              <div class="kix-lineview-background">
                <p></p>
                <div>
                  <p>“Flattery‌ ‌gets‌ ‌you‌ ‌nowhere.”‌‌</p>
                </div>
              </div>
            </div>
          </div>
          <div class="kix-paragraphrenderer">
            <p></p>
            <div class="kix-lineview kix-lineview-z-index">
              <p></p>
              <div class="kix-lineview-background">
                <p></p>
                <div>
                  <p>“...”‌‌‌</p>
                </div>
              </div>
            </div>
          </div>
          <div class="kix-paragraphrenderer">
            <p></p>
            <div class="kix-lineview kix-lineview-z-index">
              <p></p>
              <div class="kix-lineview-background">
                <p></p>
                <div>
                  <p>
                    <span class="kix-wordhtmlgenerator-word-node"><em>Sigh</em>.‌ ‌‌</span>
                    <span class="kix-wordhtmlgenerator-word-node">“It‌ ‌gets‌ ‌you‌ ‌a‌ ‌ride‌ ‌home‌ ‌at‌ ‌best.”‌‌</span>
                  </p>
                </div>
              </div>
            </div>
          </div>
          <div class="kix-paragraphrenderer">
            <p></p>
            <div class="kix-lineview kix-lineview-z-index">
              <p></p>
              <div class="kix-lineview-background">
                <p></p>
                <div>
                  <p>“That’s‌ ‌all‌ ‌I‌ ‌need.‌ ‌I’m‌ ‌pretty‌ ‌sure‌ ‌a‌ ‌promise‌ ‌that‌ ‌the‌ ‌loft‌ ‌is‌ ‌empty‌ ‌for‌ ‌the‌ ‌whole‌ ‌day‌ ‌will‌‌take‌ ‌care‌ ‌of‌ ‌the‌ ‌rest.”‌‌</p>
                </div>
              </div>
            </div>
          </div>
          <div class="kix-paragraphrenderer">
            <p></p>
            <div class="kix-lineview kix-lineview-z-index">
              <p></p>
              <div class="kix-lineview-background">
                <p></p>
                <div>
                  <p>“Are‌ ‌we‌ ‌getting‌ ‌paid‌ ‌for‌ ‌this?”‌‌</p>
                </div>
              </div>
            </div>
          </div>
          <div class="kix-paragraphrenderer">
            <p></p>
            <div class="kix-lineview kix-lineview-z-index">
              <p></p>
              <div class="kix-lineview-background">
                <p></p>
                <div>
                  <p>“No,‌ ‌it’s‌ ‌volunteer.”‌‌</p>
                </div>
              </div>
            </div>
          </div>
          <div class="kix-paragraphrenderer">
            <p></p>
            <div class="kix-lineview kix-lineview-z-index">
              <p></p>
              <div class="kix-lineview-background">
                <p></p>
                <div>
                  <p>“So,‌ ‌we‌ ‌don’t‌ ‌have‌ ‌to‌ ‌stay‌ ‌till‌ ‌4,‌ ‌if‌ ‌we‌ ‌don't‌ ‌want‌ ‌to?”‌‌</p>
                </div>
              </div>
            </div>
          </div>
          <div class="kix-paragraphrenderer">
            <p></p>
            <div class="kix-lineview kix-lineview-z-index">
              <p></p>
              <div class="kix-lineview-background">
                <p></p>
                <div>
                  <p>“No,‌ ‌not‌ ‌technically…”‌‌</p>
                </div>
              </div>
            </div>
          </div>
          <div class="kix-paragraphrenderer">
            <p></p>
            <div class="kix-lineview kix-lineview-z-index">
              <p></p>
              <div class="kix-lineview-background">
                <p></p>
                <div>
                  <p>“Great,‌ ‌let’s‌ ‌go.”‌‌</p>
                </div>
              </div>
            </div>
          </div>
          <div class="kix-paragraphrenderer">
            <p></p>
            <div class="kix-lineview kix-lineview-z-index">
              <p></p>
              <div class="kix-lineview-background">
                <p></p>
                <div>
                  <p>“Kurt…”‌‌</p>
                </div>
              </div>
            </div>
          </div>
          <div class="kix-paragraphrenderer">
            <p></p>
            <div class="kix-lineview kix-lineview-z-index">
              <p></p>
              <div class="kix-lineview-background">
                <p></p>
                <div>
                  <p>“Look‌ ‌do‌ ‌you‌ ‌want‌ ‌the‌ ‌ride‌ ‌or‌ ‌not?”‌‌</p>
                </div>
              </div>
            </div>
          </div>
          <div class="kix-paragraphrenderer">
            <p></p>
            <div class="kix-lineview kix-lineview-z-index">
              <p></p>
              <div class="kix-lineview-background">
                <p></p>
                <div>
                  <p>“Fine.‌ ‌But,‌ ‌I‌ ‌still‌ ‌don’t‌ ‌think‌ ‌we‌ ‌can‌ ‌leave‌ ‌it‌ ‌half-finished.”‌‌</p>
                </div>
              </div>
            </div>
          </div>
          <div class="kix-paragraphrenderer">
            <p></p>
            <div class="kix-lineview kix-lineview-z-index">
              <p></p>
              <div class="kix-lineview-background">
                <p></p>
                <div>
                  <p>“Okay…‌ ‌there.‌ ‌Now,‌ ‌let’s‌ ‌go.”‌‌</p>
                </div>
              </div>
            </div>
          </div>
          <div class="kix-paragraphrenderer">
            <p></p>
            <div class="kix-lineview kix-lineview-z-index">
              <p></p>
              <div class="kix-lineview-background">
                <p></p>
                <div>
                  <p>“Wait…‌ ‌Kurt,‌ ‌slow‌ ‌down.‌ ‌You‌ ‌can’t‌ ‌just…‌ ‌Really?”‌‌</p>
                </div>
              </div>
            </div>
          </div>
          <div class="kix-paragraphrenderer">
            <p></p>
            <div class="kix-lineview kix-lineview-z-index">
              <p></p>
              <div class="kix-lineview-background">
                <p></p>
                <div>
                  <p>“Tinsel‌ ‌is‌ ‌all‌ ‌it‌ ‌needs‌ ‌to‌ ‌be‌ ‌honest.”‌‌</p>
                </div>
              </div>
            </div>
          </div>
          <div class="kix-paragraphrenderer">
            <p></p>
            <div class="kix-lineview kix-lineview-z-index">
              <p></p>
              <div class="kix-lineview-background">
                <p></p>
                <div>
                  <p>
                    <span class="kix-wordhtmlgenerator-word-node">“But,‌ ‌you‌ ‌just‌ ‌‌</span>
                    <span class="kix-wordhtmlgenerator-word-node"><em>dumped‌ ‌a‌ ‌box‌ ‌on‌ ‌top‌ ‌of‌ ‌the‌ ‌tree</em>!”‌</span>
                  </p>
                </div>
                <div>
                  <p>
                    <span class="kix-wordhtmlgenerator-word-node">"Merry Christmas. Let's go. I need to get laid."‌</span>
                  </p>
                </div>
              </div>
            </div>
          </div>
          <div class="kix-paragraphrenderer">
            <p></p>
            <div class="kix-lineview kix-lineview-z-index">
              <p></p>
              <div class="kix-lineview-background">
                <p> </p>
              </div>
            </div>
          </div>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Prompt 5: “It’s snowing.” (Kelliot)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kelliot// AU First Meeting</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Kurt </span>
  <em>
    <span>hated </span>
  </em>
  <span>the snow. He honestly didn’t know what people found appealing about ice-wannabe pieces that eventually completely melted and seeped into their clothes. Or when it lands on the ground and turns into grimy slush you have trudge through. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In summary, it’s cold and wet. Kurt is not a fan.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This is why when Kurt checked the weather app this morning, he was not amused. The app forecasted heavy snowfall right in Manhattan from noon to 5 pm. Coincidentally, Kurt gets off his shift at Vogue at 4 pm. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>How wonderful.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kurt decides against stopping by the grocery store, in favor of going straight home. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I have to stuff for at least a sandwich, </span>
  </em>
  <span>he muses, as he walks home as quickly as possible. There is already a good 3 inches on the ground, but thanks to Kurt’s Winter Edition Doc Martens, his feet are still relatively safe.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Due to his constant glare off with the snow at his feet, he completely misses someone walking out of the store a few feet in front of him. In fact, he doesn’t notice him until he runs directly into the stranger’s back. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Causing the stranger to stumble.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then lose traction. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>(</span>
  <em>
    <span>But honestly who wears Converse in this type of weather?)</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And reach out for the closest thing to maintain balance.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Which is Kurt.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Who was not ready to hold the man’s weight.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And ends up going down with him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When Kurt’s brain finally catches up with what the hell just happened, he realizes he is still half sprawled across a (very hot) stranger in the (very cold) snow.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh my god,” Kurt hurriedly rights himself, only slipping once in his haste, “I am so sorry.” He reaches out a hand to help the other (</span>
  <em>
    <span>okay, it should be illegal how good-looking this man is</span>
  </em>
  <span>) man stand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, it’s fine,” the man takes the hand graciously and lets himself be pulled up into an upright position. “No harm done.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Noticing that they are still holding hands, Kurt takes the opportunity to introduce himself. “My name is Kurt, Kurt Hummel.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nice to know my savior has a name,” the other guy winks playfully, “even though he was the fault of my almost demise.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Technically, that could be blamed on the snow,” Kurt shoot back without any heat, “It’s snowing, why are you wearing Converse…?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Elliot Gilbert. That’s actually a very interesting story and I would love to tell you it over coffee?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kurt wasn’t stupid, he knew a proposition when he heard one, but he was very surprised. This man- Elliot- was asking him to coffee. After, he practically caused him to wipe out on 14th Street. But, then again, Elliot is hot, Kurt is single, and it is very cold, so coffee sounds </span>
  <em>
    <span>amazing </span>
  </em>
  <span>right now. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know a place a few blocks from here.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Great. Lead the way.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Maybe snow isn't so bad.</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Prompt 6: “Well done, you just ruined Christmas” (Kurtbastian)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kurtbastian :)))))</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Remember when I said I was gonna do like 3 a day? I lied. This isn't gonna get done till like January. Just watch.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Well done, you just ruin Christmas,” Kurt rolls his eyes exasperatedly, pulling the overbaked cookies from the oven.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I fail to see how this is my fault,” Sebastian retorts. “Plus, I think saying I ‘ruined Christmas’ is a bit of an overstatement.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You- How do-” Kurt takes a deep breath, “This is all your fault. The cookies are super crispy and extra dry. You have spent the last four Christmas’ with me. You </span>
  <em>
    <span>know </span>
  </em>
  <span>how important they are.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yep. Still don’t see how this is on me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Everything was going swimmingly until you came downstairs…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>--</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Kurt was mixing the ingredients for his famous snickerdoodles, mentally checking off his mental list, when a pair of strong arms wrapped around his waist and the smell of spicy cologne clouded his senses. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“What are we making?” Sebastian asked innocently, whilst grinding into Kurt’s backside not so innocently.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Bas,” Kurt replies, warning tone clear in his voice as he shifts his hips away and trying to focus on the task in front of him. “I’m making my Snickerdoodles since our guests will arrive in a few hours.” He scoops a last small piece of the batter that he was rolling into balls onto his finger and moves it toward the face hooked over his right shoulder. “Wanna try some?” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Gladly.” Sebastian opens his mouth to receive the dough, moaning when the cinnamon-sugar hits his tongue. He swirls his tongue around the digit and sucks softly, not missing how Kurt’s breathe quickens under his ministrations. Swallowing the dough, Sebastian releases the finger with a satisfied ‘delicious.’</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Kurt takes a deep breath, picks up the tray of cookies to take to the oven. After elbowing his fiance out of the way, he places the tray in the oven and sets the 10-minute timer. Once that is completed, he wastes no time removing his apron and pouncing on the other man.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“This better be quick,” Kurt mutters, allowing Sebastian to move them into the living area.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>--</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, that was on you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How?” Kurt looks at his too-browned cookies, “If you hadn’t distracted me, I would have not forgotten the brown sugar and gotten the cookies out in time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That is really unfortunate,” Sebastian replies, not sounding the slightest bit apologetic. “But speaking of time, we have an hour before people start coming…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kurt already knows that he is going to give in so he settles on ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>I hate you, Smythe’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>while moving past him toward the bedroom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, you don’t. It’s Christmas!”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Prompt 7: Babies First Christmas (Hevans)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>HEVANS :)</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i should write more about them...</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“I hardly think all of this is necessary,” Kurt huffs as he heaves, yet another, bag of Snow-Wonder artificial snow out of the car. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Of course, it necessary,” Sam stops his cheerful humming, “it’s Elijah’s first Christmas. It </span>
  <em>
    <span>has </span>
  </em>
  <span>to be one to remember.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He isn’t gonna </span>
  <em>
    <span>remember anything</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Kurt mentally cheers when he finally sets the last bag down. “We took the awkward picture with Mall Santa, that’s really all he needs. Turning the living room into the North Pole isn’t gonna jumpstart his memory drive.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, you never know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kurt can’t help the small smile at his husband’s antics. Of the two of them, Sam has been the one more… enthusiastic about making everything great for Elijah Hummel- Evans. Kurt knows it’s in part due to the rough experience he had in high school. And now that he has the means (being a regular Under Armour model pays </span>
  <em>
    <span>well</span>
  </em>
  <span>), Sam is set on not letting his kid have less than the best.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That’s not to say Kurt is dressing his baby boy in rags. The temerity.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>--</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A few hours (and many bags of fake snow) later, the living room was transformed into a scene straight out of a Holiday Hallmark movie. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, looking at it now, it’s not that bad,” Kurt admits, albeit grudgingly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam wraps his arms around Kurt, pulling him with a murmured ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>told ya,</span>
  </em>
  <span>’ before giving him a sweet kiss on the lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kurt rolls his eye and accepts the kiss before moving away to pick up Eli in his Christmas onesie. “Picture time!” He proclaims, laughing along when the 9-month-old darts giggling. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The next few hours are filled with laughs, smiles, and general holiday cheer. Kurt feels a little nostalgic, his father still in Ohio while he is stuck in New York, but Kurt thinks this is good. To start his own traditions with the two loves of his life. And he is counting on many, many more.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Comment? Kudo? Love ya. ANd Happy Holiday!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>